wumbologistssocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Olimar88
"Oh Im no normal person, No no no, You just wait, F***wad" - Olimar88 Wumboligists notes: Age: 20 Heigh'''t: 5.6 ft '''Weight: 70 pounds Species: Demon Occupation: Being with friends, drinking, and killing Residence: Hell Threat level: VERY HIGH History: If legend is right, Olimar88 was born in the deep bowels of Hell, he was born like all demon babys, from the Lava, his skin and internal organs were formed from molten lava, and he gained his powers at age 5, Olimars personality is quite centered around agressiveness, Olimar constanly teases and makes fun of his freinds, and is rarely passive to most people, but his best friend is Wum, the 2 met when Wum found olimar lost in a dark alley, when they grew up, Wum won a lottery and won a lifetime supply of Dr.Pepper, now the 2 live there, and consider it there home. Olimars arch nemsiss''' WAS 'Shadow olimar, a dark version of olimar created by marx to destroy Wum, but alas, Shadow olimar refused his creators orders and went after Olimar instead, the 2 battled ever since Olimars dissaperance According to Olimars allies reports, they say that Olimar wasnt seen for 3 years. They considered that Olimar had died somehow, but he came back and told us the full story: "I had wanted to continue to be with my friends and keep order, But I know Shadow olimar was running amuck, so I HAD to dissapear and kill that bastard" Olimar states, "I didnt know it would take so long, it did, but Shadow olimar is gone..atleast on the outside", this boggled the minds of many, and the question was asked " What do you mean, on the outside?" Olimar didnt want to keep this a secret to his allies so he had told them that Shadow olimar had corrupted his soul, " I-I-I didnt know how, , he just came at me from his death point, I felt diffrent *''sniff* ''and realised, that I had been corrupted" '''Attacks: '''Olimars attacks are based of Fire, supposely he can breath flames and summon diffrent fire like attacks, such as Volcanos, Olimar also weilds the "Flames of Curse", which summon Green flames that burn very much more, and cant be put out with water, Due to being corrupted by Shadow olimar, Olimar can transform into a very creepy, dark version of himself, this disables his demon wings, but he can teleport around in a Slender-like fashion, his arms can extend to great lengths, and he may be able to banish people to the Realm of Nightmares, where they will suffer pain, but not die. Theme song: "Full Grizzly" by Monstercatmedia ft. Stephen walking and Going quantam Wum's Final Note: Olimar, A good old friend of mine! We've hng out ever since we uncovered the entrance to the Wumbocave under his Kitchen sink! Yep, Olimar has been one of our key test subjects, as we want to see how our scientists can work with a demon! As much as I am a believer in the Big Dood, I know he's cool with Olimar! Erribodies cool with Olimar! Demon or not! Ol' Wum will be with him to kick but as bros! ''Entry 1: Ricky "Somethings been up with ricky...He's been doing these journual entries so I decided to save this one just incase something happens, Wum, make sure to hold on to this if you find it, I dont really know who hes gonna be targeting once his rampage starts...He's got his eyes on everything, on everyone, dont let him go too insane, imagine what horrors might happen if Marx got a hold of him.."